yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Stratejik Planlama Süreci
Ekim 2008 Cilt:16 No:2 Kastamonu Eğitim Dergisi 403-412 October 2008 Vol:16 No:2 Kastamonu Education Journal STRATEJİK PLANLAMA SÜRECİ Rüyam KÜÇÜKSÜLEYMANOĞLU Uludağ Üniversitesi, Eğitim Fakültesi, Eğitim Bilimleri Bölümü, Bursa. Özet Küreselleşme ve beraberinde rekabetin olduğu tüm alanlarda stratejik planlama kavramı her geçen gün daha fazla önem kazanmaya başlamıştır. Kıt kaynakların verimli ve akılcı bir şekilde kullanılması gereği de stratejik planlamanın önemini bir kez daha ortaya çıkarmıştır. Bu çalışmanın amacı stratejik planlama sürecinin ne olduğunu ve bu süreçte kurumların izlemesi gereken aşamaları ayrıntılı bir şekilde tanımlamaktır. Çalışmada bir örgütün stratejik planlama sürecinde gerçekleştirmesi beklenen aşamalar uygulanma sırasıyla açıklanmıştır. Anahtar Sözcükler: Stratejik planlama, yönetim 1. Giriş Stratejik planlama, bir örgütte görev alan her kademedeki kişinin katılımını ve örgüt yöneticisinin tam desteğini içeren sonuç almaya yönelik çabaların bütününü oluşturur. Bu anlamda paydaşların gereksinim ve beklentileri, paydaşlar ve politika yapıcıların örgütün misyonu, hedefleri ve performans ölçümünün belirlenmesinde etkin rol oynamasını ifade eder (McCune, 1986, 53). Toplam kalite yönetimi yaklaşımı içinde yer alan, bir kuruluşun geleceğine yön veren ve bu gelecekteki yerini belirleyen etmen olarak nitelendirilen stratejik planlama sistemi, kendi içinde “Şu anda neredeyiz?”, “Nerede olmayı istiyoruz?”,”Olmak istediğimiz yere nasıl ulaşabiliriz?” ve “Gelişmemize * Bu çalışma Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Bilimleri Enstitüsü’nde Prof. Dr. Esmahan Ağaoğlu danışmanlığında araştırmacı tarafından hazırlanan“ İlköğretim Okullarında Stratejik Planlama Çalışması (Bursa İli Canaydın İlköğretim Okulu Örneği)” (2004) başlıklı doktora tezinden alınmıştır. yönelik yol haritamızı nasıl belirleyebiliriz?” sorularına yanıt arar (Steiner, 1989, 15). Belirtilmesi gereken önemli bir nokta, yukarıda anılan süreçlerin stratejik planın izlenecek aşamaları olmasına karşın stratejik planın doğrusal bir işleyiş süreci içermediğidir (Stratejik Planlama, 1998, 2). Bazen herhangi bir adımdan elde edilebilecek sonuçlar planlamacıları bir önceki aşamaya geri döndürebilir; çünkü varsayımlar ya da koşullar değişmiş olabilir (Steiner, 1989, 19-24). Stratejik planlama sürecinde, çevresel analiz ve içsel değerlemeler yapılırken müşteri gereksinimleri üzerinde odaklanılır. Kalite hedef ve stratejilerinin geliştirilmesinde üst yönetimin katılımının temel alınması, geliştirilen stratejilerin yıllık planlara dönüştürülmesi, kalite ve maliyet hedeflerine ulaşmak için yerine getirilmesi gereken etkinliklerin tüm birimler tarafından uygulamaya konmasıda stratejik planlama sürecinde dikkat edilmesi gereken noktalar vardır (Fidler, 1989). Stratejik planlama çalışmaları birbirinden doğrudan etkilenen aşamalardan oluşur. Planlamanın başarıya ulaşabilmesi için bu aşamaların her birinin dikkatli bir şekilde uygulanması gerekmektedir. Bu aşamalar aşağıdaki gibidir: · Örgütsel Değerler ve İlkeler · Vizyon · Misyon · İç Çevre Analizi · Dış Çevre Analizi · SWOT · Kritik Başarı Etmenleri · Amaçlar · Hedefler · Stratejiler ve Politikalar · Eylem Planları · Kaynak Dağılımı · Performans Ölçümü Bu çalışmada stratejik planlama sürecini daha ayrıntılı bir biçimde tanımlayabilmek için gerekli olan kavramlar açıklanmıştır. 1.1. Örgütsel Değerler ve İlkeler Örgütsel değerler ve ilkeler, bir örgütün güvenli olarak yaşamını sürdürmesi için çalışanları tarafından paylaşılan düşünme ve davranış biçimini, olaylar karşısında ortaya konulan tepkileri belirleyen örgütün sahip olduğu özelliklerdir (Rue ve Byars, 1995, 64). Değerler, nelerin önemli olduğunu, nelerin iyi, nelerin kötü olduğunu söyler. Stratejik Planlama Süreci 405 October 2008 Vol:16 No:2 Kastamonu Education Journal İlkeler ise örgütün davranışlarını belirleyen ve her türlü politika ve eylemin geliştirilmesi ve yürütülmesine rehberlik eden etmenleri ifade eder (Blanchard ve O’Connor, 1998, 34). Örgütsel ilkeler üstü örtülü olarak bilinse de açık bir biçimde ifade etmek daha yararlı olabilir. İlkeler sıklıkla kalite yönetimi kültürüyle bir arada ele alınır. Örgütün her düzeyindeki karar alma süreçlerine rehberlik eden ve tüm örgüt tarafından benimsenebilecek ortak değerleri ifade eden ilkeler değişen örgütsel kültürün güçlü araçlarıdır (Stratejik Planlama, 1998). Vizyon ve misyonu gerçekleştirebilmek için gerekli olan temel değerleri ifade eden ilkeler aynı zamanda çalışanların en iyi performansı hangi koşullar altında gösterebileceklerine yönelik temel inançları belirleyip onları güdüler (Steiner, 1989). 1.2. Vizyon Stratejik planlama vizyon ile başlar. Çoğu örgütün vizyonu neyi başarmak istediğini ya da gelecekte nerede olmak istediğini gösterir (Erçetin, 2000, Ensari, 2002). Gelecekte yaratılmak istenilen en iyi durumun zihinsel bir ifadesi olan vizyon, bir örgütün ulaşmak istediği bugünkü durumdan daha iyi, daha başarılı, gerçekçi, güvenilir ve çekici bir gelecektir. Örgütsel vizyonun belirlenmesi, kısıtlı kaynak koşulları altında örgütün hizmetleri ve ürünlerine yönelik olarak gelecekte oluşacak olan istemin nasıl karşılanacağını ifade eder (Özden, 1999). Bir vizyon, hem üst düzey yöneticilerin hem de her kademedeki çalışanların benimseyebilmeleri, dolayısıyla vizyonu içselleştirebilmeleriyle oluşturulabilir (Senge, 1998, Baron ve Boschee, 1997). Bu nedenle, vizyon ifadesi örgütün gelecekte alacağı biçimin ifadesinden daha öte, güçlü ve etkileyici bir içerik taşımalıdır. Başarılı bir vizyon müşteri odaklı, yapılabilir, zorlayıcı ve tüm örgüt tarafından paylaşılabilir olanlardır (Çelik, 1999). Vizyonun oluşturulması sırasında örgütler müşterilerini, liderlik değerlerini, örgütün çalıştığı çevreyi ve var olan durumunu dikkate alırlar (Hitt ve diğerleri, 1995). Değişim için önemli bir dönüm noktasını ve örgüt için küresel, devamlılığı olan bir tarzı ifade eden vizyon, çalışanları heyecanlandırıp onlara güç vererek örgüt için ölçülebilen gelişmenin en üst standardını veren ifadedir (Schermerhorn, 1996). Örgüt ve örgütte çalışanlar için bu kadar önemli olan vizyon ifadesi geliştirilirken kimi ölçütler dikkate alınmalıdır. Vizyon, hatırlanabilir, etkileyici, iddialı, örgüt içi ve dışı paydaşlara uygulanabilir, örgütün ne istediği ile paydaşları tarafından nasıl bilinmek istediğini anlatabilen, örgütün hizmetlerinden yararlananların yaşam kalitesini nasıl artırabileceğine ilişkin varsayımları olan bir yapıda olmalıdır (Kotter, 1998). Aynı zamanda vizyon var olan durumu sorun olarak görmek demektir. · Gelecekte ulaşılmak istenen hedeflerin gerçeğe uygun düşlerini kurabilmektir. · Yaratıcı bir gerilim yaşamaktır. · Kendi geleceğini yaratmaktır. · Vizyon arayışı, insanın yaşamına anlam verme mücadelesidir (Thomas ve Vizyon, sahip olunan değerlere bağlı olarak değiştiği için değerlere bağlı olmayan bir vizyondan söz edilemez. Örgütlerin vizyonlarını belirlemeleri, orta ve uzun vadeli hedeflerini netleştirmeleri açısından önem taşır (Starkey ve Dobson, 1994). Bütün bu özellikleri taşıyan bir vizyonun esinlendirme, karar zinciri oluşturma ve takım kültürü yaratma gibi üç önemli işlevi vardır . 1.3. Misyon Misyon, bir örgütün varlık nedeni, örgütün varlığını sürdürmesini sağlayan amaçlar ve onu diğerlerinden ayıran özelliklerdir (Akyüz, 2001, Foreman, 1998). Misyon kavramı örgütün ya da uygulanan programların neyi, kimin için yaptığını ifade eder. Misyon, “niçin varız?” sorusunun yanıtıdır. Bu anlamda misyon ifadesi ile örgütsel kimliğin ortaya konulmasının yanı sıra örgütün varlık nedeni belirtilir (Özdemir, 2000). Başarılı bir misyon ifadesi, ilkelerin pratiğe dönüştürülmesi olduğu için gereken temel gereksinimleri ve sorunları ifade eder (Bryson, 1995). Örgütün paydaşlarını ve paydaşların, gereksinimlerini karşılamaya yönelik ürün, hizmet ve kaynakları ifade eder (Kotter, 1998). Stratejik planlama örgütlerin misyonu çerçevesinde yapılır. 1.4. İç Çevre Analizi İç çevre analizi, örgütün elinde bulunan kaynaklar, süreçler, var olan uygulama ve başarı durumunun değerlendirilmesidir (Pashiardis, 1996). Kaynaklar, çalışanları, örgüt içi sosyo-ekonomik yapıyı, iletişim ve diğer öğeleri; süreçler, tüm örgüt ve örgüt içi birimlerin her biri için yapılan uygulamaları; başarı ise, geçmişteki performans ve sonuçların bugünle karşılaştırılmasını ifade eder (Boyett, 1996). Strateji oluştururken iç çevre analiz sonuçlarını kullanmak oldukça önemlidir (Akyüz, 2001). Örgütün iç çevre analizinin yapılması, örgütün niteliğinin ve performansının artırılması ile maliyetleri azaltma yoluna gidilmesine yardımcı olur. Bunun yanında, örgütte takım anlayışının geliştirilmesine ve başarı oranlarının artırılmasına katkı sağlar. Ayrıca, örgütün bağlı bulunduğu topluma olumlu dönütler verebilmesine, örgütün tüm paydaşları ile çalışanlarının yüksek güdülenme, moral ve iş doyumlarının geliştirilmesine ve iş streslerinin yok edilmesine de katkıda bulunur (KalDer, 2002). 1.5. Dış Çevre Analizi Dış çevre, örgütün kendisi ile ilgili ancak kendi dışındaki etmenlerden oluşur. Sektörün “Dünya” ve “Ülke” ana başlıkları, “Genel Yönetim ve İnsan Kaynakları”, “Pazarlama ve Satış”, “Teknoloji”, “ Ekoloji”, “Üretim”, “Yatırımlar”, “İkmal”, “Mali Yapı” alt başlıkları altında incelenmesidir (Robbins ve Coulter, 1996). Dış çevre analizinde bir örgütün varlığını sürdürmesini ve gelişmesini engelleyici dış çevreden kaynaklanan tehditler ve gelişmesini sağlayacak fırsatlar belirlenir. Bu fırsat ve tehditler ekonomik, sosyal, politik ve teknolojik güç ve eğilimlerin izlenmesi sonucu belirlenir (Boyett, 1996). Dış çevre analizi için gereksinim duyulan bilgiler, yazılı kaynak ve dokümanlardan, alan araştırması yaparak, sözlü kaynaklardan, internet’ten, resmi olmayan kaynaklardan toplanabilir (Dinçer, 2002). 1.6. SWOT SWOT kısaltması, örgütün güçlü yönleri (Strenghts), zayıf yönleri (Weaknesses), fırsatları (Opportunities) ve olası tehditleri (Threats) sözcüklerinin İngilizce karşılıklarının baş harflerinden oluşmuştur. Dış çevre analizi ile saptanan, sektörde beliren olanaklar ve tehditlerin iç çevre analizinde saptanan örgütün kuvvetli ve iyileştirmeye açık yönleri ile karşılaştırılmasına SWOT adı verilmektedir. Değerlendirme süresince elde edilen veriler stratejilerin oluşturulmasına olanak verir. SWOT analizi, stratejik planlama sürecinde hem bir yaklaşım tarzı, hem de bir analiz tekniği olarak, yöneticilere düşünme modeli oluşturmaktadır. Bu model hem bilgiler toplanırken, hem de yorumlanırken, gündemi sınırlamakta ve kararların dayanacağı temelleri oluşturmaktadır. SWOT analizi stratejik kararlar için, oldukça ciddi bir alt yapı niteliği taşımaktadır (Dinçer, 2002). Çevre koşulları sürekli meydana gelen değişiklikler nedeniyle örgütleri fırsat veya tehditler ile karşı karşıya bırakmaktadır. Bunun yanında örgütlerin kendi sahip oldukları kaynak ve becerilere bağlı olarak üstün ve zayıf yönleri bulunmaktadır. Stratejik planlamanın temel odağı bu öğeler arasındaki ilişkiyi inceleyerek bu ilişkilerden örgüt için en üst düzeyde yarar elde etmektir. Stratejik kararların verilmesinde, bir bilgi toplama ve tasnif etme aracı olan SWOT analizi ile toplanan bilgilerin doğruluğu, geleceğe yönelik bilgilerin isabetliliği, bu bilgilerin doğru kullanımı, karar vericilerin zihni modelleri ve niyetleri sonuç üzerinde etkili olur (Dinçer, 2002). 1.7. Kritik Başarı Etmenleri Örgütün başarısı üzerinde etkili olan, iyi sonuçların örgüt için başarılı bir rekabet performansını beraberinde getireceği az sayıda fakat önemli alanlar kritik başarı etmenleri olarak adlandırılmaktadır (Stratejik Planlama, 1998). Örgütün rekabet üstünlüğü ve mali kazançlar sağlamasını biçimlendiren bu etmenler güçsüz olduğunda örgüt için azalan performansa yol açmaktadır. Kritik başarı etmenleri yöneticilerin sürekli olarak izlemeleri gereken etkinlik alanlarını temsil etmektedirler. Belli bir örgüt için söz konusu olan kritik başarı etmenleri, çeşitli çevresel ve örgüte özel etmenler arasından belirlenir. Kritik başarı etmenleri belirlenirken müşterilerin ürünlerini seçerken veya hizmet alırken hangi temel özellikleri göz önüne aldığı, hangi kaynakların ve rekabet yeteneğinin örgütü başarılı kıldığı ve örgütlerin sürdürülebilir rekabet üstünlüğü için ne yaptığı dikkate alınmalıdır (Thompson ve Strickland, 1999). 1.8. Amaçlar Amaçlar, örgütün başarılı olabilmesi için uzun dönemde gerçekleştirmeyi hedeflediği sonuçları ifade eder (Dinçer, 1998). Amaçlar, davranışları veya tepkileri yönlendiren bireysel veya toplumsal olarak belirlenmiş maddi veya manevi değerler olarak tanımlanabilir (Dinçer, 2002). Amaçlar, stratejik planın ayrıntılarına ilişkin çerçeveyi oluştururlar. Bir bütün olarak örgütün stratejik yönünü belirleyen amaçlar, program ve etkinlikler arasında birleştirici bir rol oynarlar. Amaçlar örgütün vizyon, misyon ve ilkeleriyle uyumlu olmalı, bunlara yönelik program ve uygulamaların başarılı olmasına katkıda bulunmalıdır. Öncelikli hedefleri, örgüt içi ve dışı değerlendirme sonuçlarını ifade etmeli ve stratejik sorulara yanıt verip, e azından üç yıllık bir süreyi kapsamalıdır. Amaçlar belirlenirken öncelikle süreç ortay konulur. Daha sonra, örgüt içi ve örgüt dışı veriler değerlendirilir. Paydaşlardan gelen geribildirimler bir araya getirilir ve hizmetlerdeki yetersizlik analiz edilir. Son olarak, amaç seçimi ya da yenilenmesi yapılır (Thompson ve Strickland, 1999). Özel vurgu gerektiren öncelik derecesi yüksek ya da acil sorunlar da amaçlar içinde yer alır. Amaçlar, hizmetlerin varolan haliyle olması gereken hali arasındaki açığı ortaya koyabilmelidir. 1.9. Hedefler Hedefler, belirlenmiş olan stratejik amaçların örgütün bölümlerine göre ayrıntılı hale getirilmiş nihai durumudur. Stratejik planlama sürecinin “nerede olmayı istiyoruz” kısmını oluşturur. Amaçlara göre daha belirgin ifade edilebilir ve zaman açısından sınırlı ve üç yıldan az bir süreci kapsarlar (Schermerhorn, 1996). Hedefler, stratejik amaçların gerçekçi olup olmadığını göstermesi bakımından oldukça yararlıdır. Böylece her alt düzeyde belirlenen ve uygulamaya gittikçe yakınlaşan bu hedefler, daha üst amaçların gözden geçirilip güncellenmesinde etkili olur (Dinçer, 2002). Bir örgüt için oluşturulan hedefler belirgin, ölçülebilir, ulaşılabilir ve süreli olmalıdır. Bu arada hedefler bütçe süreci ile uyumlu olmalıdır Hedefler saptanırken öncelikle misyon ve amaçlar gözden geçirilir ve arzulanan sonuçlara karar verilir. Daha sonra sonuçları elde edebilmek için bir zaman saptanır ve her amaç için performans ölçütü belirlenir (Justis ve diğerleri, 1985). Dikkat edilmesi gereken önemli bir nokta, hedefin tartışılabilir olsa da başarılabilir olması gerekliliğidir. Bu anlamda asıl olan gerçekleştirilebilir hedefler oluşturmaktır. 1.10. Stratejiler ve Politikalar Bir örgüt için strateji, tüm fiziksel ve insan kaynaklarının aynı amaca dönük olarak birlikte hareket etmesini sağlamak üzere gerekli yol, yöntem ve araçların belirlenmesi, düzenlenmesi, planlanması, yönlendirilmesi ve eylem birliği sağlama sürecidir (KalDer, 2002; Malcolm Baldrigde, 2003). Bir yanda örgütün hedefleri, zayıf ve güçlü yönleri, diğer yanda rakipleri ve bunlara bağlı olarak fırsat ve tehditler vardır. Örgütler kuvvetli yönlerden yararlanabilmek, zayıf yönleri güçlendirebilmek ve fırsatlar yaratabilmek için stratejiler belirlerler. Stratejiler, kritik başarı etmenleri üzerine oluşturulurlar. Bu nedenle yapılması gereken örgüt için kritik olan sorunların belirlenmesi ve bunun sonucunda kaynak ve zamanın bu sorunlara öncelik verilerek dengelenmesidir. Politikalar karar alma ölçeği sağlamakla, verilecek karaların tutarlı, adil ve örgütün amaç ve çıkarlarıyla uyumlu olacağı konusunda güven veren örgüt üyelerinin düşünce ve davranışlarına rehberlik etmesi amacıyla hazırlanmış kurallar dizisidir (Yüksel, 1998). Strateji ve politikaların saptanması yapılması gereken etkinlikler için bir çerçeve sınırı oluşturacak ve bir bütün içinde örgütün yönetimini kolaylaştıracaktır. Bölümler içindeki etkinlikler ortak bir sonuca yönelecek, amacı destekleyecek, kararlar zamanında verilecektir. Strateji ve politikalar kısa süreli, dar kapsamlı ve etkinlik yönelimlidir ve daha çok katılımı gerektirir. Amaçlarımıza “nasıl ulaşırız?”, “ne kadar bir sürede gerçekleştirebiliriz?”, “kimlerle yapabiliriz?” ve “ne derecede etkili olmalıyız?” gibi soruları yanıtlayan strateji ve politikalar, örgüt etkinliklerinin bütünleştirilmesi ve eşgüdümlenmesi mekanizmasıdır (Dinçer, 2002). Alanyazında strateji ile politika terimleri birbirleriyle karıştırılmaktadır. Strateji, ilerde meydana gelebilecek bütün durumların önceden tahmin edilemediği kısmi belirsizlik koşullarında alınan karar türüdür. Politika ise, belirlenmiş amaçlara ulaşmak için izlenen yol veya genel plandır. Politika yeterli ölçüde tanımlanmış ve gerekli bilgilerle donatılmış belirlilik ortamında alınan ve devamlı kararlardan oluşmaktadır. Politika, genelden özele indirgenerek veri olarak açıkça bilinen durumların dikkate alınmasını ve sonuca ulaşmak için bir takım genel çözümleri içermektedir. Politika, bir defa belirlendikten sonra sık sık değişmez. Buna karşın, strateji devamlı değişken olması nedeniyle, kontrol altında bulundurulması gereken ve ne yönde değişeceği kesin olarak bilinmeyen bir ortamda alınmaktadır. Dolayısıyla strateji özel olarak örgüt ile çevre arasındaki ilişkilerle ilgilidir. Örgütler için politika ve strateji oluşturma yaşamsal bir anlam taşır. Bir örgüt için politika ve strateji oluşturmak varlık nedenlerine uygun biçimde verimli, etkin, üretici ve yaratıcı çalışmalar yapabilmek, sistem bütünlüğünü sağlamak ve kalite örgütü olma yolunda mükemmelliğe doğru yürümek demektir. 1.11. Eylem Planları Eylem planları, örgütün amacı, hedefleri ve misyonlarını, program ve alt programlarının başarıya ulaşması için kullanılan yöntemleri, stratejileri ayrıntılı bir biçimde açıklar. Eylem planları, stratejilerin örgütlerin günlük etkinliklerini yönlendirmesi ve dolayısıyla bu stratejilerin uygulanabilir duruma gelebilmesi için oluşturulan politikalar ve örgütte alınan tüm kararlara hizmet ederler (Stratejik Planlama, 2003). Eylem planları, stratejik plan sürecinin “hedefe (oraya) nasıl ulaşacağız?” kısmını oluşturur. Eylem planları önemli görülen her düzeyde olası en fazla veriyi içermelidir. Eylem planına karar verilmesi amacıyla seçenekler sınanırken şu sorulardan yararlanılabilir (KalDer, 2002): Eğer bu eylem planı uygulanırsa, belirlenen amaca ulaşmak olası mı? · Bu eylem planının beklenen maliyetleri ve yararları nelerdir? · Bu eylem planını gerçekleştirmek için örgüt içinde gerekli düzenlemeler yapıldı mı? · Eğer düzenlemeler gerekliyse, bunların yapılması ne kadar bir sürede gerçekleşecektir? · Plan uygulanmaya başlandıktan sonra, süreçsel değişikliklere gereksinim duyulacak mı? Eğer duyulacaksa, bu değişikliklerin örgüt üzerinde ne gibi bir etkisi olacaktır? · Bu planın uygulanması için hangi aşamalara ve her aşamanın tamamlanması için ne kadar bir süreye gereksinim duyulacaktır? 1.12. Kaynak Dağılımı Bir örgütün stratejik planlaması yapılırken dikkat edilmesi gereken en önemli koşullardan biri de varmak istenen amaçlar ile örgütün elinde bulunan kaynakların birbirine uyumlu olmasıdır. Kaynak dağılımı hangi etkinlik programına ne kadar para sarf edileceğinin, hangi araç gereçlerle ve kimler aracılığıyla işlerin yürütüleceğinin belirlenmesidir (Aytaç, 2000). Stratejilerin tamamlanması ve amaçlara ulaşılabilmesi için gereksinim duyulan kaynakların öncelik sırasına göre belirlenmesi ve etkin dağılımın yapılması önemlidir. Gerçekçi olmayan beklentiler yaratmamak için plan kararları örgütün elinde bulundurduğu kaynakların gerçekliğe uygun bir yapıda hazırlanmalıdır. 1.13. Performans Ölçümü Örgütlerin amaçlarına ulaşıp ulaşmadığının veya hangi ölçüde başarı sağladığının belirlenmesi, kimi ölçütlerin varlığı ile anlaşılabilir. Gidişatı izleyebilmek için önceden planlanmış amaçlara ve etkinliklere ve bunlar için konulmuş ölçütlere gereksinim vardır. Bu ölçütler maddi, fiziki gibi ölçülebilen veya ölçülemeyen niteliğe yönelik ölçütler olabilir (Malcolm Baldridge, 2003). 2. Sonuç Stratejik planlama tüm çalışanların vizyona ulaşması için seferber edildiği, tüm paydaşların beklentilerinin dengelendiği bir örgütün misyonuna ve vizyonuna yönelik tüm etkinliklere temel oluşturacak bir süreçtir. TKY felsefesini benimseyen eğitim örgütlerinin, işe stratejik planlama ile başlaması, örgütün misyonunu gerçekleştirmesine olanak tanır. Ayrıca, TKY’nin başarısı için önceliklerin saptanmasına ve bunlar doğrultusunda kaynakların doğru yönlendirilmesine olanak verir. Müşterilerin memnuniyetini sağlamaya yönelik olarak etkili karar ve eylemler üretmede örgütlere yardımcı olur. Bir örgütü için stratejik planlama süreci desenlenirken örgütün temel ilke ve değerleri doğrultusunda örgütün vizyon ve misyonu belirlenmelidir. Bu aşamada tüm çalışanlar sürece katkı getirmelidirler. Sonra, örgütü hedeflerine ulaştıracak kritik başarı etmenleri saptanmalı ve bunlara ilişkin bir SWOT analiz yapılmalıdır. Müşteri gereksinim ve beklentileri stratejik planlama sürecinde üzerinde önemle durulması gereken bir konudur çünkü SWOT analiz ile toplanan bilgiler yorumlanırken bir dayanak oluştururlar. SWOT analiz ile saptanan bulgulara göre örgüt için amaç ve hedefler belirlenmeli ve bunlara ulaşmak için gerekli olan stratejiler ve eylem planları oluşturulmalıdır. Eylem planları oluşturulurken eylem planlarını başarıya ulaştıracak stratejiler, stratejiler ile ilgili sınırlılıklarda belirlenmelidir. Bunun yanında, kullanılacak insan ve madde kaynakları ile sonuçta yapılan iyileştirme ve geliştirmelerin nasıl ve ne zaman ölçüleceği de plan içerisinde yer almalıdır. Kaynaklar 1. Akyüz, Ö. F. (2001). Stratejik İnsan Kaynakları Planlaması. İstanbul: Sistem Yayıncılık. 2. Aytaç, T.(2000) Eğitim Yönetiminde Yeni Bir Paradigma: Okul Merkezli Yönetim. Ankara: Nobel Yayın Dağıtım. 3. Baron, M. ve F. Boschee.(1997). “Outcome-Based Education: Providing Direction For Performance Based Objectives,” Educational Planning. 10, 2 : 26-29. 4. Blanchard, K. Ve M. O’Connor.(1998). Değerlerle Yönetim. İstanbul: Epsilon Yayıncılık. 5. Boyett, I.(1996). Module 3: Strategic Management in Educational EstablishmentsBackground Reading. Nottingham: Nottingham Universirty. 6. Bryson, J.(1995). Strategic Planning for Public and Nonprofit Organizations. Revised Edition. Sanfrancisco : Jossey Publishers. 7. Çelik, V.( 1999). Eğitimsel Liderlik. Ankara: Pegem Yayınları. 8. Dinçer, Ö.(1998). Stratejik Yönetim ve İşletme Politikası. İstanbul: Beta Yayınları , Stratejik Yönetim ve İşletme Politikası. Altıncı Basım. İstanbul: Beta Yayınları. 9. Ensari, H.(2002). “Eğitimde Kalite Arayışları ve Özel Okullar,” Özel Okullar ve Eğitimde Kalite Sempozyumu. İstanbul, 25-28. 10. Erçetin, Ş.(2000). Liderlik Sarmalında Vizyon. Ankara: Nobel Yayın Dağıtım. 11. Fidler, B.(1989). “Strategic Management: Where is the school going? A guide to Strategic Thinking”. Effective Local Management of Schools- A strategic Approach, Harlow: Longman. 12. Foreman, K.(1998). “Vision and Mission” Strategic Management in Schools and Colleges (Ed. D. Middlewood & J. Lumby) London: Paul Champman Publishing. 13. Hitt,M., D. Ireland, R. Hoskisson. (1995). Strategic Management Competiveness and Globalization. St. Paul : West Publishing Company . 14. KalDer (2002). Eğitimde TKY Uzmanlık Grubu. Eğitim Kurumları İçin Toplam Kalite Yönetimi ve Özdeğerlendirme. İstanbul: KalDer Yayınları No: 32. 15. Kotter, J. P.(1998). “Vizyon Strateji ve Liderlik,” Executive Excellence 2-16 : 10-13. 16. Malcolm Baldridge National Quality Award 2003, (Ocak, 2003). http://www.quality.nist.gov/Education-Criteria.htm. 17. Mc Cune, S.(1986). Guide To Strategic Planning For Educators, Alexandria, VA,ASCD, 1986. 18. Özden, Y.(1999). Eğitimde Yeni Değerler. İkinci Baskı. Ankara: Pegema Yayıncılık. 19. Özdemir, S.(2000). Eğitimde Örgütsel Yenileşme. 5. Baskı. Ankara: Pegema Yayıncılık. 20. Pashiardis, P.(1996). “Environmental Scanning in Educational Organizations: Uses, Approaches, Sources and Methodologies,” The International Journal of Educational Management. 10-3 : 5-9. 21. Robbins, S.; M. Coulter.(1996). Management. Fifth Edition. NewJersey: Prentice Hall Inc. 22. Rue,L.ve L.Byars(1995). Management Skills and Application. Seventh Ed.Richard Irwin Inc. 23. Schermerhorn, J.(1996). Management. Fifth Editon.New York: John Wiley &Sons Inc. 24. Senge, P.(1998) Beşinci Disiplin. (Çev. Ayşegül İldeniz, Ahmet Doğukan), Altıncı Basım. İstanbul: Yapı Kredi Yayınları. 25. Starkey, K. ve P. Dobson.(1994). The Strategic Management Blueprint. Oxford: Basil Blackwell. 26. Steiner, G.A.(1989). Strategic Planning: What Every Manager Must Know. NewYork: Free Press,. 27. Strategic Planning and Performance Measurement Handbook, Arizona State, (1998). http://www.state.az.us/ospb/handbook/cfm 28. Thomas, P.D. ve B. Greenberger (1998). “A Test of Vision Training and Potential Antecedents to Leaders’ Vision Ability,” Human Resource Development Quarterly. 9-1. 29. Yüksel, Ö.(1998). İnsan Kaynakları Yönetimi. Ankara: Gazi Kitapevi.